There was Mistletoe
by Artemussilvourfox
Summary: Simple Seto/Ishizu one-shot. A lot of things can happen when trying to escape a dull party and some joker decides to put mistletoe in an elevator.


Well I thought for the Holidays I would write this little Trustshipping one-shot. Very stereotypical place they would meet, but whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

There was Mistletoe

_"I should be home…or at work."_ Seto Kaiba brooded over a glass of champagne as well as glaring at the snobs in the dance hall. He didn't know why he went to this atrocious gathering in the first place. What he hated more than the holidays was spending it with strangers. Kaiba didn't dare to leave sooner, otherwise be trapped into a conversation by the aristocrat wives with their husbands.

Instead he sauntered to the balcony to be alone. Unfortunately someone was already out there. Not someone he expected seeing either. "This is the last place I thought you would be, Ishtar."

The Egyptian woman turned from the railing with a graceful smile, "I could say the same for you, Seto Kaiba. So what brings you here? Is your brother with you?"

"He's at home…" _"Lucky kid"_, he thought, "And how did you end up here anyway?"

"I was an escort, but the man found another woman…his wife." Ishizu took a long drink from her wine. "As you can see I'm trying to forget the situation ever happened."

That answered his question of why she was able to stand out here in a spaghetti strap dress. Also the flush of scarlet about her face was evidence to this. "So what do you plan to do? You obviously aren't going home with him."

"Yes that is the question." The dark haired woman finished her wine and shakily placed it on the rail. "I…suppose I will take a taxi." Ishizu swayed slightly, "As soon as everything stops moving."

Kaiba smelled opportunity and took her arm, "I think we can help each other." The plan worked out perfectly they were stopped by a woman, but she immediately flocked away as he excused himself to accompany the drunken lady home.

"I am not some drunken lady, Kaiba." Ishizu tugged her coat on while Kaiba gripped her arm so she wouldn't tip over. He wordlessly tugged her until they were waiting for his limo to pull around. "Well now that my usefulness has ended I believe I will take my leave." Ishizu turned to walk away when he intercepted her and steered her to the limousine that just drove up.

"You're not walking the streets, drunk and alone with a purse full of money. Now get in." Kaiba practically shoved her in. Ishizu just sat there a bit flustered; it only subsided when he took out a cell phone from his black suit jacket a cell phone. "Hey Mokuba, I'm coming home soon—of course it had nothing to do with business." Another pause and he retorted, "I guess your little hunch _was_ wrong—Hm? I had some help." Kaiba frowned as he saw Ishizu's amused smile. "I want you in bed before I get home understand? Good." He promptly hung up, "What are you looking at?"

"I have never heard your tone so…gentle."

"You learn something new everyday." Was Kaiba's rhetorical answer as he laced his pale fingers together, "So I'm assuming you didn't fly all the way to Egypt just to be some man's mistress?"

Ishizu coughed with dignity, "If you were watching the news you would know we are displaying The Star of the Nile at Domino Museum."

"Why should that piece of rock be important for me to remember?"

"It will be named the world's second largest diamond." Was the practical answer, but the lamest thing she could have said.

"Second, but not first; another reason I shouldn't care." They didn't say anything else so the rest of the ride was made in silence. Finally the limo parked in front of Ishizu's hotel.

"How did you know where I'm staying?"

"That news coverage mentioned where you were staying because apparently that was really important to know." Kaiba smirked as he stepped out. It took a second to help Ishizu out as she stumbled and bumped her head on the door frame. The CEO would remember to haunt her about this forever. She questioned his reason for escorting her inside. It was the same as why she couldn't take a taxi, because she was drunk.

"You never fail to amaze me, Seto." He glanced warily at the woman beside him, "I thought any form of courtesy was dead."

"You're too easily impressed." Kaiba grunted. The two entered the elevator. No words were exchanged, but Kaiba was wondering what was so funny to have Ishizu grin in such a way. He didn't like it. Thankfully they reached the correct floor, "There, I think you can make it from here."

Ishizu smiled meekly, "You won't walk me to my door?"

"I don't need some snoop assuming things they shouldn't."

She moved to place herself between the elevator doors so they wouldn't close. Kaiba pondered the action, "Either way I thank-you for your assistance."

"I only did it…" He was cut off as Ishizu quickly rushed over and used his shoulders to push herself up so she could caress a soft, crooked kiss to his lips. Ishizu then shot away from his deadly grasp and skirted down the hall. She couldn't believe the man's face could turn so red whether it was from anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure.

Kaiba only demanded a sharp, "Why…?!" Ishizu motioned above him as the doors shut and he picked off the piece of mistletoe hanging perfectly over his head. Glaring at it as if it did this crime on purpose Kaiba stomped the green to mush. Then he stood there with his hand over his mouth, _"that crazy bitch…."_ He thought as his fingers touched the place where she defiled him. She didn't even stink of alcohol; her lips were sweet…like honey.

What was he thinking? He couldn't actually believe he liked it. All that happened was a woman clearly out of her senses kissed him. So Kaiba put it out of his thoughts…for now.


End file.
